User talk:GMRE/Archive 11
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9 and Archive 10. Templates How do you create templates? I wanted to do and .I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Teaching you how to do it would be as time consuming as doing it myself. I suppose you could start by looking at similar templates, like Template:PC. You might not be able to edit, but you can probably still see the page source code. Then pick out a unique color for your template and make them. GMRE (talk) 19:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) JC3 Heat I noticed something in that video Doomsicle posted There is something called "In view of authorities" which in my opinion seems to function the same way as "Restricted Area", only this seems to be near recently destroyed destructibles in non-military settlements and soldiers are nearby patrolling. If you want to take a look yourself, it's at roughly 6:12. Any take on this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :I saw it. I believe it's just to point out to the player that an AI enemy can see you at the moment. They also have "searching" just after losing heat. GMRE (talk) 23:31, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm gonna go ahead and add this to the Heat article. Feel free to revise it. ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Something peculiar All the Medici aircraft and helicopters have "AF07" and "MAF 07" respectively "MAF" obviously stands for Medici Air Force, but then why would every one of them have 07? Realistically every one would have their own unique number, like MAF 01 or 02 or 99 or 98 instead of all having 07 Any idea on this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe Medici is 7 years old when the game heppens. 08:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I have no idea. Why would the age of a nation be displayed on aircraft? GMRE (talk) 09:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Promotional Screenshots. Don't trust them.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 11:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :If it was promotional screenshots that I was basing my judgement off of, then this conversation would never exist, because those are subject to change anytime... :Actually now that I come to think about it, the videos on Youtube are also subject to change. The videos are where I base my judgement off of. Though the AF07 on fighter planes was based on File:JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:33, October 4, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: I am wrong. On the CS7 Thunderhawk page, the infobox picture shows one with the number 28. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hey GMRE, you may have noticed that Wikia Staff recently removed the gaming footer from the main page, saying it was "retired". They did the same over on the SR wiki, and after I asked why, they told me it was removed specifically due to it displaying the logo, and that I could restore it without the logo, but I notice that your Template:Mainpage Box Gaming Wikis doesn't have the logo. I personally think it's strange that they removed it despite the reason they said it was removed not applying here. I'd ask them about it myself, but your footer really has nothing to do with me, so I figured I should give you a heads-up in case you want to ask them what's up. (PS, I also think it's weird they changed your affiliate without saying anything.) -452 17:21, October 5, 2015 (UTC) (with an edit at 17:24, October 5, 2015 (UTC)) :The affiliate change could have been accidental, but it's much more likely they hoped we wouldn't notice. I did notice that the footer was removed. I assumed that it would soon be replaced by an "updated one, or something. I guess I'll just go ahead and read the gaming footer and see what happens. GMRE (talk) 18:44, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Shimizu Tumbleweed Do you or Kronos know how to fix the chart? I can't fix it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:47, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. GMRE (talk) 19:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Explanation? Why was there a time a few hours ago where you couldn't edit? 05:01, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Maintenance :I couldn't edit either :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:02, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::This sort of thing happens to all internet pages sometimes. GMRE (talk) 15:53, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Possible troll I think this guy is a troll. .I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. He only made one edit, unlike . [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't normally do anything for a single bad edit. He probably thinks that helicopter method is too difficult and got pissed off at the advice. GMRE (talk) 15:33, October 7, 2015 (UTC) He deleted the whole plane bit section.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Propaganda Trailer glitch? Something odd happened at Bandar Suralaya. I was at least 100 meters from one of the Propaganda Trailers there. I hear gunshots in the distance. My pre-heat thing flashes and disappears. And then instant vertical 180, from 0 to 5. I flee as 3 UH-10 Chippewas with rocket pods spawn and head for me as well as 10 MV V880s, Quartermasters, and Commands come rolling down the pathways. Made a last stand at the Reapers HQ. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:49, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :I guess some faction gangsters must have attacked the soldiers around the trailer and maybe hit the trailer a few times. Then Rico got all the credit for it, just like whenever anything blows up, Rico gets the credit for it, even if it's distant random event. GMRE (talk) 19:46, October 7, 2015 (UTC) D.R.M. Has it every occurred to you that it could stand for Di Ravello Militia? Just a thought [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:33, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Actually I thought they were referencing "digital rights management", because "everyone hates that, so they'd like to fight DRM in a more direct way. Yours could be correct too, we're just gonna have to wait and see. GMRE (talk) 15:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I thought it meant "Da Right Military". (LOL). I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:05, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Where did you find that close up picture?! And I also have reason to believe they can be police as well. See File:Let's Watch Just Cause 3 Beta - Part 1 around 12:45 ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:39, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Hold on, I'll post a link soon enough. GMRE (talk) 21:45, October 16, 2015 (UTC) It's from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRfQ8wK-yAM GMRE (talk) 22:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) "Lucky" badge Why does it say the 41,000th edit when on the symbol saying "show me the change on this page", it says 74,000 at the top? What happened to the initial 33,000? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:11, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :The badges weren't made until about 2 years ago (or was it 3 years ago?). They don't count anything from before then. GMRE (talk) 18:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh. Hmm. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Kerner Serpente R12 The page still puts it at that name. But File:Jc3-sportscars.png removes the 12. Still under development? This goes with the Autostraad D90 as well. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:52, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Add the picture to the correct article and mention the name difference in trivia. GMRE (talk) 14:09, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Got it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:09, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Urga U17 Akrobat This is first civilian vehicle that I've seen Urga manufacture. To me, its uncommon for military companies to manufacture civilian vehicles... unless its something like the Humvee inspiring the Hummer industry. And do you think the CS Comet resembles the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt? They kind of look alike to me somewhat. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:33, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Actually it only seems uncommon to you because you don't know that many companies. Examples (search wikipedia): Sisu, Scania, Ford, Mercedes-Benz, Tatra, MAZ, KRaZ, Volvo, General Motors, ... They all make military and civilian vehicles. I could make a longer list, but these were the first ones off the top of my head. :The shape of the CS Comet may resemble the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt a little, but the Hammerbolt is much larger and the Comets cargo doors make it more similar to the HH-22 Savior by purpose and general layout. GMRE (talk) 15:40, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh... I see now (yeah I actually know like, maybe one company? Ford) ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:58, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Blank page glitch Stria Carera Standard appears blank to me right now. But when I click the red edit button everything just magically restores itself. If this was a one time thing, I wouldn't be saying this, but for the past week or so, random pages have been appearing as blank to me temporarily. Any take on this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :This is some kind of an odd server glitch. Sometimes it even happens to the main page. It should eventually fix itself, but it's possible to make the server refresh the page by clicking edit and then changing the page address at your internet browser. Normally while editing, the address ends with "?action=edit", but you have to make it "?action=purge" and then press "enter" on your keyboard. I just did it, so it should be fixed now. GMRE (talk) 15:21, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Got it. Thank you very much [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:25, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Other Templates I've been thinking about a helicopter, sniper rifle, pistol, shotgun, ... templates but I don't know if I should create them. I mean, I remember someone creating an ATV category page but then you deleted it because there was already a disambiguation page for it. So... IDK. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:51, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Why should there be templates? What specifically would they do and how would they contribute? Every vehicle and weapon infobox already lists the "type" of the item, so anyone visiting an article would instantly know what it is. As for helicopters, we have a Category:Helicopters. GMRE (talk) 21:06, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay I think I didn't know what I meant ::I meant type of weapon when I meant "template" as in a "pistol template" for example the Holdt R4 Pitbulls, Harker 357 Sawback, Moretti P.94, Pistol, ... ::Or Assault Rifle for Adler FF M-72 or Haswell Gen2 Vindicator, ... ::Just an idea. I won't create them if you're against it. ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:27, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::But where would you use them? Would there be a pistol template at the top of every pistol page? Or bottom of the page? Also, the Holdt R4 Pitbulls and Harker 357 Sawback are revolvers. GMRE (talk) 15:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay here's what I'm thinking ::::Imagine at the bottom of the pages Barclay Phantom, Lance FDL, Sniper Rifle, CS110 Archangel,... the word "Sniper Rifle" in the categories section ::::Or "Assault Rifle" in Adler FF M-72, Haswell Gen2 Vindicator, Fleisher AR-5 Blizzard, Assault Rifle, ... ::::That's what I'm thinking ::::Or I could create a disambiguation page... like with the SMG ::::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:25, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds like you have categories mixed up with templates. GMRE (talk) 17:48, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah probably ::::::I think I meant to ask can I create a category page ::::::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) The thing about weapon type categories is that what you're asking is totally pointless, because if you look at the bottom of any JC1, or JC2 weapon article, you'll find either of these templates: Eventually we'll make one for JC3 too. GMRE (talk) 19:54, October 15, 2015 (UTC) In JC3 it'll probably have to be a little more complicated, because now it's important to know both the weapon type and if it can be dual wielded. I suppose it would be easiest to list them by type and add something like "Those weapons marked with "DW" can be dual wielded". GMRE (talk) 20:12, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :Say... I completely forgot about those templates :They just defeated every purpose I have :And yeah, eventually there will have to be a { {JC3 Weapons}} template :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:29, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Image Can you change File:Have a nice Day.jpg to Modded Chaos Parachute.png?I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:25, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'll see about that. GMRE (talk) 15:01, October 15, 2015 (UTC) About Di Ravello's palace Do you think it resembles the Taj Mahal? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:44, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Umm no. *The Taj Mahal is entirely white (it's made of white marble). *The Taj Mahal is symmetrical. *The Taj Mahal has one giant dome and 4 small narrow tall ones. Sebastianos house has no giant dome and only 1 tall narrow tower. *Sebastianos house has copper roofs (copper turns green over time, all green roofs like that are covered with thin copper sheets). *I think it looks more like an eastern orthodox church. GMRE (talk) 16:16, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::M'kay. I just thought the tops looked similar. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:54, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Resource items glitch? I don't know if you've ever experienced this before but. It seems like every time you die (by fall damage, killed in action, suicide, ...) in the vicinity of a resource item, it shows you the location of that item if you return to that settlement. For example, I was near a armor part in a village before I was killed by an airstrike by multiple MG rounds and when I went back to that village, I wasn't even in that item's vicinity and the icon was already appearing to me. Here's a pic: File:An unknown glitch.JPG And take on this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:29, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :I've experienced that too, even tho I reload a saved game each time I get killed. I guess if I'd turn the game all the way off and then on again, it would avoid this. I've assumed that it might be there to maybe aid the player, but in some JC3 interview (I wish I would have added that quote into the glitches articles) Roland Lesterlin (or someone else) said that sometimes they've left glitches into the game, or developed them into features, if the glitch was funny, or helpful. :So I think this is a glitch and they probably purposely left it in the game, if they even knew about it. GMRE (talk) 21:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm. This glitch is actually pretty helpful to me sometimes, considering I can find resource items pretty fast. ::On that note, do you think the glitch with the Shimuzu ATVs could also be deliberately left in the game then? Tho I really don't know. ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't know. It could also be intentional. GMRE (talk) 09:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Translation to polish Hello. There is a polish language Just Cause Wiki which is located at http://pl.justcause.wikia.com . The site has only 4 articles at the moment (looks like the owner decided to create the wiki but didn't go any further). It's fully editable, and I plan on contributing to it. I have a question though: Can I translate the articles letter to letter from the english wiki, or should I make my own articles? Sineye (talk) 16:45, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :I can offer the same deal as with the italian JC wiki: You're free to translate, but you have to have a link to this wiki on your main page (like we currently have "affiliates" listed on our main page, or how the italian wiki has a link to us). :If you want to become an admin at that polish wiki, you can ask at at the wiki community central. GMRE (talk) 19:53, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose it might also be nice to mention in the article trivia that "this article was translated from the english JC wiki" (in polish). GMRE (talk) 20:14, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::What about the images? Can I use them too, or is it dependant on the license? Sineye (talk) 16:20, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I made a template for you at the polish wiki. If you take a picture from here, edit the file page (after uploading) and add " " to the page. I know the pictures are actually "fair use" at the polish wiki. The template is more like to advertise this JC wiki. GMRE (talk) 17:12, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Wajah Ramah Fortress "anti-aircraft" cannons There is Russian writing on them slightly under the main barrel. And the Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom has the same thing, except the cannon is smaller and the writing is also smaller. File:Automated artillery at Wajah Ramah Fortress.png [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:26, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Vampires Are they really animals? To me, they are nothing more but blood-sucking humans. Although theoretically humans could also be animals and then that would make it true [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:59, October 20, 2015 (UTC)